Modern firearms often require batteries for the operation of various firearm features, such as laser sight lines, lights, laser illuminators, laser target designators, infra-red lights, illuminated sights, and holographic sights. Accordingly, a need exists for a firearm grip having an internal battery storage chamber and/or a firearm grip having a hinged pull tab that removably covers a firearm grip cavity.